rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaranth Cruger
Amaranth Cruger is a student character played by Jacob Roach. Stats Basics Species Amaranth is a human with faunus heritage Voice His lordship Todd Haberkorn Backstory Born to a relatively normal family and one half of a set of twins, Amaranth was raised most of his life in Vale. Named after his grandfather, Royce Cruger’s, mentor due to his heterchromatic eyes and immense potential in combat. His father, Kaiser Cruger, is one of the most respected scientists on Remnant, making his childhood rather complicated with his father being busy a lot. However, he was far from having daddy issues. Despite not being the Boy Scout his father was, Amaranth had a very close connection with Kaiser, even if he took after his grandfather more. Kaiser helped instill in Amaranth a healthy moral fiber that guides him. Amaranth is exceptional in combat though still needs help in some areas (mainly planning and strategy), often relying on shear ferocity and an iron will to stay ahead. The relationship with his sister is how one would expect with siblings. They bicker, compete and often come off as hating each other, but are an almost unstoppable team, and, at the end of the day are still family and stick together no matter what. He always loved hearing stories of his grandmother Nyella Atroxitone. Her feats of strength, compassion and kindness as well as spending time with his great aunt Thresha Frost whenever she has the time. Personality Talking after his grandfather, Amaranth is sarcastic, snarky and very opinionated, never afraid to speak his mind. He is rational, his decisions based in logic and reason (Most of the time). However, he has a slight dark side to him. There are remnants of Rex Cruger in him, sadistic, manipulative; however this rarely ever surfaces unless it’s in times of severe mental distress. This is possibly connected to the one red eye he has as anyone with Cruger blood who has red eyes displays these traits. Amaranth can be quite harsh with his reality checks as he calls them but is man enough to admit when he’s wrong. Resume Occupation Student Education Attended Signal Academy along with training from various family members, learning many life lessons. Combat Weapon Slipher- A Shield/Sword/Heavy auto shot gun combo that fires various dust types. It can also be combined with his sister’s weapon, a massive rocket launcher named “The Deep One” Semblance Metal Coat- Can make his skin as strong and dense as titanium. However, he can only harden one part of his body and only the surface area of his arm. Obviously has a breaking point and can only sustain it for 3-6 minutes (Depending on the surface area). Future Outlook Character Development So far, there’s really nothing planned for him at this point other than him being pushed to the breaking point. Intended Career Primarily become a freelance agent like his grandfather Goals Other Notes Themes Lighting Fire Dragon’s Firing Hammer (Fairy Tail OST) You Say You Run (My Hero Academia OST) Ghidorah God of The Sky (GMK OST) Fight (Ron Wasserman) The Game (Dragonforce) Gallery Amaranth.png Category:Characters